Forever and Always
by Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: L. The greatest detective in the world. Many have heard of him, few know who he truly is. I am one of the few who do know, what you could call, the real L. This is the story of how I met and befriended the greatest detective to ever live, and of how we both fell in that nightmare known as the Kira case. L x oc.
1. Meeting

**Hi, I've had this idea for a while and finally wrote it down. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Death Note.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

L. Know to most as the world greatest detective. What most don't know is his past, not just at Wammy's, but even before that. I am one of the few who do know, what you could call, the real L. This is the story of how I met and befriended the greatest detective to ever walk the planet, and of how we both fell during that nightmare of a case caused by the serial killer known as Kira.

I was always a sickly child, I was fit and ran around like any other child, but I was chronically ill. The doctors at the time couldn't find the cause, and by the time they did it was too late. My fate was decided at a very young age.

When I was five, my father was killed in the middle of a bank robbery when the thieves opened fire at random. After that my mother fell into a deep state of depression. She at one point tried to kill herself and was declared mentally unstable. She was sent to an asylum where she later died, and I was declared an orphan. This is where things turned for better and worse.

The orphanage I was sent to was very small and overcrowded. The people running it couldn't have cared less about the children living there, much less about my condition. There was only one person who did seem to care. A nurse named Sarah who came to visit rather frequently. She had been there the first time I had a fit at the orphanage. She brought me medicines and tried to help me in any way she could. One day she mysteriously stopped coming…I never saw her again.

A year after my arrival, a young boy about a year older than me showed up. He was different from the other children. He didn't talk much and kept his distance, but he caught my eye. One day, some of the older children were picking on me. That's when we first met face to face.

* * *

"You're just as useless as everyone says you are."

"I bet your parents didn't love you, they just dumped you here didn't they?"

I felt a fist connect with my gut. "Ha, you can't even fight back. You're too sick." One of the boys said as I began to cough up blood.

"You shouldn't pick on people younger than you, especially if they're sick." A new voice said.

The older boys turned around. "Listen kid, stay out of this."

He didn't listen he just came closer. "That's it, you asked for it!" One of the boys charged at him but he dodged them. He then flipped back onto his hands and kicked him in the face.

"You should know, I'm a lot stronger than I look." He said. The others tried the same only to suffer the same fate.

"Ugh, stupid kid, we'll get you back." The leader said wiping blood off of his lip. "C'mon guys." He motioned of the others to follow him and they left.

I looked up when a hand came into my vision. The boy was standing above me. "Th-thank you," I said as he helped me up. "I'm Kaitlinn Rachelle by the way."

"L Lawliet," He said. "You shouldn't be up if you're that sick, or with people who want to hurt you walking around."

"I've always been this sick, and I'm used to them, they've bothered me ever since Sarah stopped coming."

"Who's Sarah?"

"She was a nurse who used to come in once a week. She would always bring me medicine and other things to help with my illness. One day she just stopped coming."

He simply nodded. He started walking and I notice he didn't stand up straight. "Why do you walk like that?" I asked.

He looked back at me. "It's comfortable." He replied. "And before you ask I don't like shoes." He said answering my next question.

I laughed. "You're weird L, but not in a bad way. You should stand straight though, you look shorter than me when you don't…"

* * *

That was my first meeting with L. Back then we were just two normal orphans, neither of us knew that just six months later Quillish Wammy would come to the orphanage with a test to find children with a high enough IQ to go with him to another orphanage, nor that one of those bullies along with us would be the ones chosen to go with him.

* * *

"Children, we have a special guest with us today, Mr. Quillish Wammy. He will be handing out a test and those of you who score the highest will be transferred to a different orphanage." The last part had me determined to do well on that test. Anywhere was better than that horrible excuse for an orphanage.

I looked over at L. "Let's do our best on this, okay?" He nodded.

One hour later everyone had turned in their tests. The next day we got the results.

"Okay, the top five of you have been chosen. If I call your name go pack your belongings and wait in the main entrance hall. L Lawliet," I looked at L as he got up. I began to pray to God that my name was called as well. I didn't want to be left without my only friend. "Brian Bullock," One of the bullies stood. "Harold Luick, Crystal End," One more spot I crossed my fingers so tightly they ached. "and Kaitlinn Rachelle." I let out the breath I had been holding as I stood completely relived. I went to my room and packed my few changes of clothes and my small bear that my parents had given me for my fifth birthday.

I was the last one to the entrance hall. I shot L a quick smile which he returned. A sight so rare I nearly fainted even back then.

The bully, Brian, glared at me. "If you get blood on me at all during this trip I'll give you a reason to bleed." He said too quiet for anyone else to hear.

The man, Quillish Wammy stood in front of us. "As you have been told, you five scored highest on the test I had handed out. That, however, was no ordinary test. It was an IQ test. Each of you scored over genius level. One scored so high I almost didn't believe it myself. Here are your names in the order of how you scored from highest to lowest; L Lawliet, Crystal End, Kaitlinn Rachelle, Harold Luick, and Brian Bullock." 'So I really didn't have to worry.' I thought. 'I scored third best.' I looked at L. 'He must have scored really high for Mr. Wammy to say something like that.'

Mr. Wammy escorted us out…and to a limo. I stared at it in awe. I had never been this close to one, much less ridden in one before. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I looked over and saw L. "Sit by me?" He asked.

"Well I'm defiantly not sitting by Brian." I joked. He nodded and I got in with him. The ride was long and I wound up falling asleep against L's shoulder. I guess it's better than having a fit and giving Brian a reason to follow through with his threat. When I did wake up I looked up in time to see a large building come into view. A plaque that read Wammy's House on it was next to the fence. I couldn't believe this was an orphanage, it looked much too extravagant. "Whoa," I muttered.

Once we were inside we were told we would each need an Alias. Except for L, whose name already sounded like one. I became K since no one with a name starting with my letter had come yet. Crystal became Clear, Brian became Brain (Not very fitting if you ask me), and Harold like L and I, became his letter, H.

* * *

Classes at Wammy's were much different from normal schools. College courses were taught to each of us based on our skills. We were given another test upon arrival to determine the courses we would take. Although L scored high on everything he scored highest on skills needed to become a detective. I, um, scored skills needed to be an assassin, which was obviously out of the question, both because of my condition and the fact that Wammy House doesn't support illegal careers. I wound up going with detective alongside L. Those with the highest scores got to choose someone to be an assistant of sorts, and L chose me for his, much to my joy.

I managed to go two weeks at Wammy's without having an attack. I was with L when I did have one.

* * *

I was outside sitting in the shade of one of the trees. I hadn't felt too great that day to begin with, and the heat wasn't helping. I didn't want to go back inside because everyone else was out. L saw me sitting there and came over. He stopped in front of me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Why?"

"You're a lot paler than usual."

"I'm fine; the heat's just getting to me." I said.

"K," I looked up. "I can tell when you're lying."

I looked down. "I didn't feel too great when I woke up this morning. I was a lot more tired than usual, and the pain in my chest was back." I admitted.

"You need to tell someone." He said.

"No! I don't want to burden anyone else with this; my parents tried everything, then there was Sarah. No more, I don't want people trying to find a cure to something that's probably incurable." I stopped and gasped gripping at my shirt.

"K calm down, fine, over exerting yourself isn't going to help."

"I…know." I managed to get out.

He noticed how much I was struggling. "K…" He reached towards me but stopped when I put a hand to my mouth. He saw the blood that seeped through my fingers. "That's it, I'm telling someone." He left to find someone. All I remember is a teacher coming towards me and I blacked out.

When I woke up I was lying in a bed in the infirmary. A nurse came up to me and asked me some questions, mostly about my past medical conditions. I told her I had been having this problem ever since I could remember. She nodded, then she did something none of the other doctors or nurses had ever been able to do. She told me what was wrong. I apparently had developed tuberculosis at an early point in life, and had a weak set of lungs. This caused my attacks to be more frequent, and for it to be harder to tell exactly what was wrong. I was put on a medication that was supposed to treat the disease and help my lungs to become slightly stronger. After that the attacks became less frequent, from a month between to two to five, until I was at a point where it was almost like nothing was wrong. Of course I knew the medicine only prolonged my life. Eventually it would stop working and the symptoms would come back twice as bad, but at the time I found it completely worth it.

When I was ten and L was eleven I managed to talk him into teaching me how he fought. Apparently it was a fighting style called Capoeira. It took about six months, but I finally got it down enough to where I would be able to defend myself. I would have to keep working in order to master it though. It was a good thing I had learned it though, because it was around this time Brian, whoops _Brain_ decided to get me back for what had happened at the other orphanage. Apparently he managed to turn some of the other Wammy Children on me as well.

* * *

I had been walking in the yard when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me to where no one could see us. "Brain, what do you want?" I asked trying to keep a monotone. Not that easy although L got it down rather quickly.

"I thought it was about time I followed through with that threat from four years ago. You know, where I said I'd get you and L back." He said. He came at me and remembering what L had told me I dodged and pushed myself up on my hands kicking him in that face. The expression he gave me was murderous. He held out his hand to the others as if asking for something. My eyes widened when I saw what was in his hand. I couldn't help it I let every emotion I was feeling at that moment show, especially fear. What he held in his hand was a pocket knife, and it wasn't that small. I screamed before they could cover my mouth.

A monotonous voice came from behind them. "Now that could get you kicked out of the orphanage."

Brain turned around. "I thought you would have learned the first time to stay out of this." He said.

"I'm not going to watch my only friend get bullied when I could help her."

"That's it; I should have taken care of you the first time!" He went at L instead of me. L managed to dodge him the first few times but eventually the knife made contact with L's right arm. I saw him twitch in pain as his whit sleeve was dyed red. I cracked.

I bit the hand over my mouth hard enough to draw blood and the person holding me cried out in pain and let go. I kicked them in the stomach and turned to Brain. He saw me coming and turned slashing me across the stomach. It wasn't too deep but it was deep enough to need stitches. At this point the sound of commotion had attracted other people's attention and someone had gone and gotten one of the professors. Brain and the others who had helped him were expelled and L and I both had to get stitches where the knife had cut us.

I was sitting with him in his room one night soon after that. I had recently learned that L had insomnia so he didn't sleep that often. I didn't have insomnia but I didn't need that much sleep either. I usually ran off of about six hours a night, so I would stay up with him until about midnight or one.

We were working on one of the cases we had been given when something suddenly occurred to me. "I'm sorry." I said.

He stopped typing. "For what?"

"For you having to save me…again." I said. "I feel so weak."

"You're not weak. They had a knife, that's hardly fair."

"Yeah, but what if you hadn't been there. I would probably be dead with my body hidden somewhere right now."

"Don't say that." He said in a tone I had never heard him use before.

I froze. "L…"

"I don't even want to think about that K. Don't say things like that." He said. "You're my best friend; I don't want to lose you."

"L…" I smiled slightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

What I had said was the truth, I wasn't going to go anywhere, but apparently L was. When he was fifteen he finally left Wammy's…and me to go become the world's greatest detective. I left soon after him. I knew where I was going, and knew he wouldn't like it, but it was what my original test scores had pointed at, and ever since the incident with Brain, what I had wanted to become. I wasn't going to do just any job though. It had to be a criminal I knew would be sentenced to death if they were caught anyway. That didn't keep it from being illegal though. I would have to be careful.

I was under the impression that L wouldn't care where I was once he started with his many cases. I was wrong. I was in Australia on an assignment two years later when he found me.

* * *

I had just finished the job and taken all of the necessary precautions needed to make sure they couldn't tell who had done it. I had just gotten back to my hideout when I noticed a figure in the corner. I drew my gun on instinct on aimed it at them.

"Now you wouldn't shoot an old friend would you K?"

I lowered my gun. "L? How did you find me? And more importantly, why are you here?"

"In order, yes, I'm not the world's greatest detective for nothing, and I need your help."

"Huh, the world's greatest detective needs my help. I almost don't believe it."

"I chose you as my assistant back at Wammy's for a reason K. In case this ever happened."

"So you knew all along that you'd be leaving me? Why didn't you say something? It would have hurt less to have known."

"I was told not to. Otherwise I would have."

"I'm not sure if I can believe you L."

"If I was lying I wouldn't be here."

I stopped realizing he was right. I sighed. "What do you need help with?"

"You seem to be good at tracking otherwise invisible criminals. If you'll come back with me I need you to find an ex mafia boss. He's responsible for a recent string of murders." L said.

I thought for a moment. "Alright," I said. "Hold on, and don't make a sound."

I took out my phone and dialed a familiar number. "D 180, was the mission successful?"

"Yes,"

"Good, we have another assignment for you back at headquarters."

"Actually I was going to ask if I could have time off."

"How long?" I looked at L. He held up two fingers and drew an M in the air.

"Two months."

"Alright, we'll be awaiting your return." The line went dead.

"Well," I said. "That went better than expected. Okay L, now where are we going?"

"The United States."

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Review and let me know what you think.**

**See ya.**


	2. Case

**Hi guys this is chapter 2. Hope you're liking the story.**

**I don't own Death Note.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Are you kidding?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me for a minute. "What did you do?"

"Well, um, one of my early assignments was there and I kind of, uh, got caught and now have the FBI looking for me." I said with a nervous smile.

He stared at me for a moment before sighing. "Then don't be seen. You're the one who took that path."

"L…"

"Don't K; I honestly thought you were better than this."

"L I know you don't approve of this, but if it makes it any better I only take assignments where I know they're a criminal who would be sentence to death anyway. Plus having an assassin on your side isn't always a bad thing."

"That doesn't make it better."

I sighed. "I know."

It wasn't until we were on a plane heading towards the U.S. that I really got a look at L. He hadn't changed too much in the last two years, although the lines under his eyes from lack of sleep had gotten darker. He had also matured slightly more. We got to his hideout and I began my search.

I had gotten a lead and went to investigate it. It turned out to be false and I was heading back when a downpour of rain began. I ran back but by the time I got back I was soaked. I walked in and L looked up to see me dripping wet. He knew I didn't have any other clothing with me at the time, and the next thing I knew his shirt had landed next to me. I looked up and wished I hadn't. He might not seem like it, but L isn't bad to look at. I turned toward the back wall slightly pink and took my shirt off.

"Did the lead turn anything up?" He asked.

"No it was false. I said pulling his shirt over my head. It came down to my mid thigh and I shrugged to myself and took my shorts off as well. L wouldn't care anyways. I turned around and he was looking my way. "Ugh, you perv, were you watching the whole time?"

"No, I waited until you had my shirt on." He said walking up to me.

"Whatever," I sighed. Then I realized something. I was looking _up_ at him. "Huh, I never thought I'd see the day where you were taller than me _while _slouching." I said.

"I could stand strait and see how much taller I am then." He teased.

"No don't, you'll make me feel short." I muttered.

"You are short considering the fact that my shirt goes halfway to your knees."

"Shut up." I said. I took my phone out and started playing a game on it ignoring L. After a few minutes he took it out of my hands. "Hey! L, give it back!" He held it above his head. "Okay I'm short I get it." I said jumping trying to reach it. "Ugh, L!" I jumped on him and he fell backwards with me on top of him still trying to get the phone. He trapped my legs with his to prevent me from moving toward the phone while keeping it out of my reach. It was only when I stopped struggling that I realized the position we were in. I was straddling his stomach while he had his legs holding mine. He wasn't wearing a shirt and the shirt he had given me had come up. "Um…L…" I said turning red.

He seemed to realize it suddenly as well and let me go. "Um, sorry." He said handing me my phone. It seemed even he didn't know what to make of what just happened.

"L," I said suddenly. He looked at me. "That never happened."

He nodded. "Agreed."

But I knew it had just as much as he did, and the thing that scared me the most, was that I hadn't minded being in that position. In fact I almost liked it, and that, to me, was terrifying. I was an assassin, and he was the world's greatest detective. I couldn't grow close to him, it wouldn't…no couldn't work. Not to mention he had been my best friend since forever.

"The way things have gone you're going to have trouble keeping the promise you made me." I said.

"I can still protect you from the law. Your line of work could get you the death penalty, you know that."

"L," I said. "Promise to protect me." Whoa, déjà vu.

He looked at me. "Forever and always." He said.

I smiled, something I hadn't done since he left Wammy's. Of course he didn't know that, but I think he was glad he could still get me to smile.

"Okay," I said going back to my lap top. "Back to work."

I continued to work for about ten minutes, but it was hard to concentrate because my hair kept dripping on me. Yeah, I don't like being cold, so it was rather uncomfortable. I sighed and was about to start typing again when I felt my hair being removed from its tie. It fell down my back and I felt a towel on it. "L…?"

"It's still dripping and I could tell it was bothering you." He said.

"I could've dealt with is you know." I said.

"K, I can tell when you're frustrated, and you don't work well when you are." He said.

I sighed and put my hands on his. "I'll do it," I said. "You can keep working."

He removed his hands from under mine, but didn't go back to work. He just watched me for a few minutes before asking, "Why did you do it."

I sighed knowing what he was asking. "I was angry, frustrated, and confused when you left. I guess I was trying to do something I knew would make you mad. I didn't think you would care about where I was or what I was doing once you became the great detective L. I guess in a way I was hoping it would cause you to find me again, even if we were on opposite sides of the law." I said. "By the way, random question, where's Mr. Wammy?"

"Call him Watari from now on. He's at a different headquarters watching to see if any other cases come up. He's the connection between L and the other law forces." I nodded and went to stand up. He grabbed my wrist. "You aren't getting out of it that easily."

I sighed. "It was worth a try."

"K, I admit I should have told you more, but did you really think I could have forgotten you that easily?"

"I don't even know L, back then I…" I stopped. It wasn't only back then. It was now still, and I already knew it wouldn't work. Not to mention I didn't want things between us to get acward.

"You what K?"

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"K…"

"Don't L. Just forget I said anything."

* * *

Things between us were quiet for the rest of that case. I eventually tracked the ex mafia boss down and L caught him. I then returned back to how things had been. After that I didn't hear from L for five years. He found me once again so I could help him trick B and help Naomi Misora during the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. We found out that Crystal, or Clear had also been helping him. She got away, but we had no evidence that she had anything to do with the murders, so we let her go. Nothing bad has turned up involving her since. Once that case was finished I gave L the number for my untraceable phone I used to keep in contact with the organization I was with. It was a year later that he contacted me again.

* * *

I was in Russia this time. I had been on an assignment that night and had only been asleep for about two hours when my phone rang.

"What!" I said in Russian when I picked it up.

The other end was silent for a moment before L's voice came through. "I'm going to assume you're in Russia and haven't been asleep that long." He said. I noticed he was speaking Japanese.

"L? Oh, sorry," I switched languages knowing he was using that language for a reason. "I just finished an assignment. I've only been asleep for about two hours."

"That's fine; I need your help again."

"…Kira case?" I asked.

"Can you come to Japan?"

"I'm on my way."

"I'll have Watari pick you up from the Tokyo airport." He said before the line went dead.

I got off of the plane with my one small piece of baggage. I saw a familiar figure waiting by the exit. "Mr. Wammy!" I said wrapping my arms around him. He didn't seem to mind my slip up.

"Hello my dear," He said returning the hug. "Come on, Ryuzaki's waiting."

'Ryuzaki,' I thought. 'Wasn't that B's…?' I let my thoughts trail off. L must be using it as an alias now.

L's current hideout was a very fancy hotel. I got my first shock when I entered the room and realized L had shown his face. There were five other people already in the room.

"Ryuzaki, she's arrived." Mr. Wammy, uh, Watari said.

L looked towards me. "K, thank you for coming."

"I always do." I said.

"Everyone, this is K. You can tell her your real names. She's trustworthy."

"Yagami,"

"Mogi,"

"Aizawa,"

"Ukita,"

"Matsuda,"

"K, you need to come up with another alias."

"I already assumed that. Does Kirimi work?"

"Yes that's fine." From the slight look of surprise he had I assumed he realized I had used the same alias Crystal had. "You can have the other bedroom. It's the second door on the left." He said.

I nodded and went to put my things away. I returned and was updated on what had been going on. Apparently twelve FBI agents had been sent to Japan to follow a select few suspects. Ray Pender had been following two households Yagami-san's and the director's family. He had set up cameras in each household to watch for suspicious behavior. It had been two days and so far nothing had happened. Some of the taskforce members went home while others stayed to monitor the households. Yagami-san and L were the only ones to monitor his home. L said I could help with monitoring the Yagami household as well. Around midnight I went back to my room. I wasn't tired, but I needed to do something and that was the best excuse I could give L.

I sat on the bed and reached for the gauze I had in my bag. With my back facing the door I took my shirt off so I was only in my sports bra. I ripped the gauze I already had wrapped around my middle and took it off. I attempted to rewrap it with new gauze which proved quite difficult since I couldn't see the gash on my back. I sighed when I heard the door open.

"I should have known you could tell I was lying." I said as the gauze was taken from my hands.

"I told you before I can tell when you're lying." He said wrapping the wound for me. "What did you do?"

"I…" I looked away from him. He didn't like the path I chose and I could guess what his response would be. "I messed up. I didn't check to make sure the target was alone and they attacked me from behind."

He went to say something but stopped. Instead he said, "That wound should've been stitched."

"It's fine. I've had deeper that weren't, besides, it'll be healed in a few days." I said quietly. He took my arm and looked where the scar was.

He sighed. "You…"

"…Shouldn't have chosen this path. I've heard it before L…Ryuzaki." I corrected myself.

He seemed to be debating whether he should say something or not. Finally he spoke. "I wish you hadn't chosen this path." I looked at him. "I don't want to see you get killed." He did something he had never done before. He pulled me against him and hugged me.

This time I didn't care about his alias. "L…" I whispered. I hugged him back. "I'm not going to die." I said. "I can't anyways. I've got to hold you to your promise."

"Forever and always." He said quietly.

"Forever and always." I repeated.

* * *

**The reason I didn't go into detail with the L.A.B.B. murders is that I have a BB x oc story that will be posted soon and I didn't want to put any spoilers in this one.** **If you want the details on that you can read The Truth once it's posted. It will also have things between K and L in it.**

**Please review they're my motivation. Which I could really use at this point.**

**See ya.**


	3. To-oh

**OMG I'M NOT DEAD! I'm seriously sooooooooo sorry for how long this took. I had writers block like I've never had before...and I still have it, but managed to get enough ideas for a chapter. I need to freshen up on my Death Note. Then I'll be good. Anyway here's this for now.**

**I don't own Death Note.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next day I went out to help L and Yagami-san with surveillance. I walked out and saw how L was sitting. "You're so weird." I sighed smiling.

He turned to look at me with a slightly annoyed expression. Yagami-san looked surprised I had said that. "Good morning Yagami-san." I said.

"Good morning Kirimi." He said. He sounded tired.

There were only two chairs so I sat on the arm of L's. He still looked annoyed. "Oh come on, you know I didn't mean it." I said lightly hitting him on the head. This caused him to lose his balance and he fell out of the chair. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my laugh. He twitched and reached up pulling on my leg so I fell off of the chair too. I landed next to him. At this point I had forgotten Yagami-san was there. I jumped at him but he rolled to dodge me.

We were reminded that we weren't alone when Yagami-san said, "Ryuzaki, my son's home." While L sat back down unperturbed I was red as a lobster when I sat back next to him. Even though, despite his surprise, Yagami-san didn't seem to mind what had happened.

* * *

After Yagami-san fell asleep later that night I turned to L. "You suspect Light, don't you?"

He didn't answer for a minute but then he said, "Yes."

"He does seem the most likely, but he hasn't shown any strange behavior."

"That just makes me suspect him more." I looked at L. "He's too perfect."

I sighed. "I don't think it's him, but I trust your deductive skills. I'll go with your decision."

* * *

I fell asleep. When I woke up I was lying against something warm and had my arm wrapped around it. When I opened my eyes I realized it was L. I jumped up. "Ryuzaki, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked blushing from my head to my feet.

"You seemed tired so I let you sleep." He said.

"What time is it?"

"About two in the morning."

I sighed and sat back next to him. "This is going to be a long case."

"At least I'm not alone." I looked at him. "I have you with me."

I'm not sure why but I blushed when he said that. "Yeah," I said. "You'll always have me." He said something I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing,"

I shook my head. "You really are weird." I said. He twitched again. "I didn't think there was anything that bothered you."

"Only you," He said.

"Hey, Misora was worse." I said. That triggered an odd reaction from him. "Ryuzaki?"

"Naomi Misora went missing here in Japan about three weeks ago after her fiancé Ray Penber was killed."

My eyes widened slightly. 'Great now I feel stupid. I totally forgot Ray was here fiancé.' I thought. "Was it Kira?" I asked out loud.

"There is a fifty percent chance it was Kira." He said.

"So you're sure it was Kira. I figured out a long time ago that if you think it's important enough to give a percentage no matter the number you give your ninety to one hundred percent sure." I said at his questioning gaze.

"I should have known. You spent so much time around me."

"I was your partner, what can I say?"

"Yes, you were. Which reminds me, I'm enrolling at To-oh university in order to keep a closer watch on Light…would you come with to help."

"You're going out in the open?" I asked surprised.

He nodded. "This isn't a case I can solve by staying hidden."

I sighed. "Yeah, I'll help you." I said. "Just be careful, if Light is Kira like you say he is, he has the ability to kill with just a face and name. If you show your face, and he somehow discovers your name…"

"Don't worry Kirimi, the chances of that are very slim. If they weren't, I wouldn't let you come with me."

"Ryuzaki…" I stopped suddenly as a familiar pain shot through my chest. My hand shot up to my mouth before I started coughing, blood seeped through my fingers as it continued. Finally I managed to stop.

L was frozen, and I knew why. I got up and went into the bathroom to wash my face. When I returned to the common room L was looking straight at me. "Kirimi, how long?"

"Not that long…"

"I'm serious,"

"Three months." I said bowing my head.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because in the last three months that was only my second attack, it hasn't completely started again yet."

"We should keep this hidden for as long as possible. Maybe you shouldn't…"

"I'm not helpless Ryuzaki. I can still help with To-oh."

"If he finds out you'll be in even more danger."

"I don't care. I'm not letting you go out there and risk your life while I sit and do nothing. Remember what you told me back at Wammy's? You didn't want to think about me dying. Well the same thing goes for me. I don't want to see you get killed L." I covered my mouth at my slip up. "Sorry."

"Please try not to do that Kirimi." He sighed. "Why must you be so stubborn? Fine, you may still go if you wish."

"Thank you Ryuzaki. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go take my medicine before that happens again. I'll be back to fill out the entrance papers later." He nodded and I dismissed myself.

* * *

I went to sleep after I took my medication. I woke up sometime around nine in the morning. I went out to find the rest of the task force already there and at work. When I sat down L handed me some papers which I recognized as the To-oh entrance forms. I sighed and began filling them out. When I was done I handed the papers to L. He looked down at what I had filled out and looked back up surprised. "I have a lot of identities." I said simply.

He just nodded and turned back to the task force. I sighed. 'With no leads other than Light, which no one wants to believe is guilty; this is going to be a long day.' I thought.

The next few weeks were slow. Not much happened, and I wasn't able to help with too much. Since I hadn't been there as long as the others I wasn't as into everything that was happening as they were. For example most of them knew Light personally so I wasn't able to put myself in their shoes. That also went against me since I knew L personally and was on his side in things. However from what I had seen I didn't think Light was Kira so I couldn't completely agree with L either. I was stuck in between two sides, so I wound up on the sidelines.

* * *

Finally the day of the To-oh entrance exams arrived. When we arrived at the university we went to our seats. We were on opposite sides of the room, but I realized soon that L was in the ideal seat. Light Yagami was sitting only two seats in front of him. 'I almost get the feeling he somehow planned this.' I thought. Not five minute into the test I heard the proctor say "You there, student number one six two, sit properly in you chair." I didn't have to look to know he was talking to L. If I was anywhere else, I probably would have laughed.

However he wasn't the only one who was noticed. My small habit was noticed. "Student number three eight seven, sit forward and write properly." Well sorry for thinking better sitting sideways and writing in short quick lines and curves. However, this I admit does make a rather loud sound.

Grumbling quietly I did as I was told and finished my test.

As soon as we got the results for the tests I cursed. Stupid math, I missed three questions there and one in literature. I scored perfect on everything else. I never was good at math, and I had a feeling I read one of the Kanji wrong for Literature. After a while the numbers start swimming, and I'm good at learning to speak languages, but when it comes to reading and writing, I kind of suck.

I looked for L's results, number one. 'Of course,' I thought. 'Wait…' I looked again and saw he had tied…with none other than Light Yagami. 'Well,' I thought. 'Isn't this interesting?' I had the feeling there was more to this than meets the eye.

* * *

L must not have paid attention to my score because later that night he asked where I was placed.

"Third," I said.

"Math?" He asked.

"And literature, I can't read Kanji for too long or I start forgetting what they mean."

"You never were good at learning to read other languages."

"Shut up." I muttered.

He shrugged. "It's only the truth."

* * *

The entrance ceremony to To-oh was interesting to say the least. It was clear Light Yagami and L were two very different people.

Light was obviously the honor student who came from a well off family, and although I knew better, L looked like he was a scholarship student. "Whoa, Ryuuga-san is so cute." I heard a girl behind me say. I twitched for a reason I didn't understand.

"What? You're so weird; most people would like the other one." One of her friends said.

I sighed; I would never get along with normal girls.

After their speech Light and L went back to their seats. I could tell they were talking but couldn't hear them. I was too far away. Something L said must have startled Light though because for a second he looked surprised before his face returned to normal again.

The rest of the ceremony was rather uneventful.

* * *

As I was leaving I could still hear the whispers and rumors about L and if he was in on scholarship or whatever. Although that kind of is his fault for wearing what he always does. Hell even I put on a dress, and I hate them. Granted it was black and I wore my knee highs with it but still.

People clearly knew he wasn't a scholarship student when Watari pulled up with the limo, which I got in as well. I saw Light look at me as though he were calculating something. It made me feel uneasy. I think the whispers from the girls increased when they saw me leave with L though, which only escalated my annoyance.

"Something wrong Kirimi?" L asked me.

I sighed. "I can't stand gossiping girls, they annoy me to no end."

"You never were normal when it came to other girls."

"Hmm, I wonder why. Let's look at my best friend." I said looking at him.

A small smirk came across his face. "Fair enough."

* * *

As soon as we returned to the hotel L went back to the investigation and I went to get out of that stupid dress. "Why were these made?" I asked out loud. I pulled on a pair of stretch shorts and a tank top. I went to see L. "I'm going to bed early." I said.

"Okay, g'night."

I shook my head. "You know you really should sleep sometimes." I said.

"I have no time for sleep."

"Whatever, 'night Ryuzaki."

* * *

**Okay there you go. I'm going to say this now, I have no clue when the next time I'll update will be but know this; I will NOT give up this story. It WILL be completed.**

**Review and give me the motivation I need to keep writing.**

**See ya.**


	4. Attack

**Sorry, I like died...again. I still have awful writer's block. Anyways I got another chapter out of my brain. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Death Note.**

**See ya.**

* * *

I had a dream that night, I dreamed of the nurse who had always helped me. I dreamed of Sarah, and of when she stopped coming altogether.

* * *

_It was Tuesday morning; the day Sarah always came to the orphanage. I waited by the door as I always did, and anticipated her arrival. On top of being the only person in the orphanage to help with my sickness, she was also the only person who I could talk to. She was always there to listen, and never interrupted me. She was like an older sister I never had._

_However, today seemed different. It was already ten o'clock in the morning, and Sarah still hadn't shown up. Normally she arrived around seven. 'Where is she?' I wondered._

_I waited there until dinner when I had to go and eat. I had already skipped breakfast and lunch. I was disappointed that she hadn't come that day, but it had happened once before when something came up causing her to miss her weekly visit. I decided to ask her the next week._

_However I found the same thing happened again the next Tuesday and then again after that. Eventually I gave up on waiting for her, and I never saw her again. Things began to get progressively worse for me at the orphanage until L came, but there was always that on nagging question._

_Sarah, what happened to you?_

* * *

I sat up startled. While it wasn't a nightmare I didn't often dream of memories. I sighed setting a hand on my forehead and kicking the covers off of me. Looking at the clock I figured I might as well get up now. It was five in the morning, and I had to be at To-oh by eight. After showering and getting ready for the day I went out into the other room where L was still sitting in the same chair looking over some papers.

He looked up when I approached him. "Awake already Kirimi?" He asked surprised. While I tended to go to be late, I was rarely up early regardless of the time I went to bed.

I shook my head. "I couldn't sleep." I said taking the other chair. When I sat down I felt something in my pocket and reached to pull it out. I realized it was one of my knives. I sighed setting it on the chairs arm. "I hate my job." I muttered glaring at the weapon. L looked over mildly surprised but he didn't say anything. I could guess what he was thinking though. "Just because I defend myself doesn't mean I'm defending my occupation or saying I enjoy it." I told him. "I only did it to attempt to find you again."

"There was no reason for you to believe you wouldn't see me again Kirimi." He said looking at me. My fist clenched.

"I had every reason to believe that Ryuzaki. Do you know what it's like to wake up and find out your best…no your only friend up and left you? You didn't even say goodbye." I felt as though I could cry but years of holding back my emotions prevented me from doing so. "In my eyes it was as though I meant absolutely nothing to you. You broke me and were too late to put me back together." I looked away from him. "It was just like when Sarah disappeared."

"Kirimi, I didn't have a choice. You did." L's voice gave nothing away. I didn't know how my words affected him.

"Whatever L." I picked up my knife. "I'm going back to my room." I said walking back down the hall. Once I entered it I flipped the knife open and threw it at my bag. It lodged itself in the protective cover I had over the bag. "Damn it." I sighed while sitting on my bed. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" I missed the days I lived so long ago. The days before the orphanage, before L, the days when my father was alive and my mother was sane. The days before that bank was robbed, before my father was shot, before my mother went crazy to the point that she died. Back when I didn't even realize just how sick I was and the worst thing that happened was a coughing fit, when I didn't get choked with pain and blood every time I coughed.

I hadn't even realized that in the time I was lost in thought a few hours had passed. It was already time for me to go to To-oh. I pulled the knife out of my bag and stashed it with my other weapons before swinging it over my shoulder. Before I left the room I thought for a moment, and after some contemplation I grabbed my pills off of my bedside table and tossed them in my bag before leaving. I met L and with a nod we both left, this time deciding to walk.

* * *

"This is really dangerous for you." I told him.

"It's necessary." He replied. "This time I need to be close to the suspect before I can fully investigate them."

I looked at him and then away sadly. "Just don't die." I said quietly.

L looked back at me. "I don't plan on it." He said. "Don't worry, I won't leave you again, I promise."

"I've given you my trust. Don't lose it again." I said looking straight at him. "It will be much harder to regain it again." I continued on as we reached the campus. Once we did we split up and went separate ways. Our plan was to have Light Yagami think we know each other merely as neighbors so we travel to To-oh and back together each day. Not because we've know each other for many years.

* * *

I headed for my first class of the day, which much to my dismay was math. I hated math, I still do which means something coming from a dead person, but that's beyond the point. After that class there was about a half hour break before my next, which was English. A little pointless since it was my native language, but required none the less.

I went down to buy a bottle of water so I could take one of my pills, which I planned on hiding from everyone I was around, aside of L who already knew of course. However things didn't appear to want to go my way. I went around one of the corners where it seemed I was alone and fished out my pills. As soon as I had taken it I was startled into jumping when I heard someone from beside me. "What was that?" I turned and saw a girl who was probably around twenty-one. About two years younger than me, and she didn't look Japanese, she also had an accent, but it wasn't an English accent like L's and mine, it was also broken like she hadn't been speaking it for long and didn't know it that well.

"It was…I'm…does it matter?" I asked her.

"Not really but, that was kind of suspicious." She said. "Normally people don't turn corners to avoid people in order to take pills, unless there not supposed to take them."

"Yeah well people don't tend to follow other people around either." I replied back.

She smirked. "I guess that's true." She said. "I'm Alyona." She held out her hand.

It finally clicked in my head what her accent was. She was Russian. "I'm Keitorin." I told her in Russian taking her hand. "If you must know I have a rare lung problem that I like to keep to myself, that's why I tried not to be seen."

She looked at me surprised. "You speak Russian?" She asked. I nodded. "I haven't been able to find anyone since I came here who spoke my native tongue. I'm sorry about your lungs, I guess that's understandable."

"Yeah, well just don't tell anyone, and I speak seven different languages. Don't tell anyone that either." I told her and she looked at me surprised.

"How?" She asked. "I was barely able to learn two."

"Let's just say I had quite a bit of free time when I was younger." Of course that wasn't true. Back at Wammy's house we were required to learn at least five languages, but that wasn't too hard for any of the children there. I ended up learning seven and L knew ten.

"Wow, you must have been really smart." She said grinning. "What number did you place in the entrance exams?"

"Third, I'm not too great at math, and when it comes to reading other languages I tend to get confused so I missed two in math and one in literature." I explained.

She tilted her head. "What's your native language Keitorin?"

"English, that's why in my opinion my next class is totally useless. I don't even know why they put me in it." I said before looking at my watch. "Speaking of which I have ten minutes to find my next classroom so I have to go." I looked back up at her. "Will I see you later?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, perhaps we can meet up after our next class." I thought about it for a moment before deciding L would probably be busy with Light. "Yeah, let's meet in the courtyard." I told her.

She nodded again. "Alright, I'll see you then."

"Alright, bye Alyona."

"By Keitorin."

* * *

After English, in which the professor basically ignored my existence, I went out to meet Alyona. I waited about twenty minutes before she showed. "Sorry, I got lost." She said sheepishly.

I laughed lightly. "That's okay." I said. As we were leaving campus I caught sight of L and Light heading toward the Tennis court. I took out my cell phone and sent L a text saying where I was going. He looked toward the entrance and saw me so he gave a quick nod that went unnoticed by Light. I nodded back and continued on with Alyona.

Alyona and I spent a few hours walking around shops together. She told me of her hometown and how she had come to Japan to study in order to get out of her home. Apparently her mom had died when she was younger and her dad was abusive.

I felt bad for her and told her how I had grown up in an orphanage after my dad was killed and my mom went crazy. She and I both began to trust each other more. I probably trusted her more than I should have all things considered, but I didn't find her to be a threat.

We had stopped to eat somewhere when my cell phone rang. I picked it up curiously. "Hello?"

"Kirimi, I'm at the hospital. Mr. Yagami had a heart attack." L told me from the other end and I almost dropped the phone.

"I'll be right there." I told him before hanging up. I looked at Alyona. "I have to go; someone I know had a heart attack."

"Oh my god, are they okay?" She asked me.

I shook my head as I tossed my bag over my shoulder. "I don't know." I said. "Thank you for this afternoon Alyona, I've been stressed lately and this helped me to relax."

"It wasn't a problem, be careful Keitorin." She said after me as I left.

"I will."

* * *

When I arrived at the hospital L was just leaving Mr. Yagami's room. "Is he alright?" I asked while keeping a lookout for Light.

L noticed my nervousness. "Don't worry, Light just left." He told me and I relaxed. "Mr. Yagami's fine. It wasn't Kira; it was just caused by stress."

I sighed relived. "That's good."

"So where did you go after To-oh?" L asked me.

"I just walked around the city with a Russian girl named Alyona that I met." I told him.

He nodded. "I want you to get close to Light Yagami without making it obvious."

"How should I do that?" I asked him

"You'll find a way. Just make it look like a meeting by chance and try to get close to him. See if he gives anything away." L told me.

I sighed. "I don't like the idea of growing close to the main Kira suspect, but I'll do it for you."

"Thank you Kirimi."

"Yeah, whatever Ryuzaki."

* * *

**And now K has to get close to Light. Yep, this'll end well. I hope you are all still enjoying this despite the fact that updates have been months apart.**

**Please review, that's what keeps me going and fighting this writer's block.**

**See ya.**


End file.
